This invention relates to weapons, such as firearms which are laser aimed, and more particularly, relates to a protective shutter for use with a laser gunsight or aiming device for selective opening and closing of the device. The shutter enables the gunsight to be readily used and cleaned, while protecting it against impingement by foreign debris when not in use.
Laser aiming devices for firearms are well known. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,152,754; 4,233,770; 4,313,272; and 4,313,273. In each of the devices disclosed in these patents, a laser beam is emitted to impinge upon a target to light the target and automatically aim the weapon on which it is mounted. The laser gunsight is removably mounted on the weapon and includes a laser tube which emits a beam from an opening in the laser tube housing to impinge upon the target. The housing contains a power source, such as one or more batteries, for powering the laser.
The opening in the housing in communication with the laser tube is usually open and debris and other foreign material can enter the housing and the laser tube, raising the probability of possible malfunction. However, an opening must be left in the housing through which the laser beam can be emitted to impinge upon the target and to provide access to the interior of the tube from the exterior of the housing in order that the tube may be cleaned utilizing an appropriate solvent.
The present invention provides a shutter attachment secured to the laser gunsight housing which enables the laser emitting opening in the housing to be uncovered when it is desired to be used, access to the interior of the housing for cleaning the laser tube, and a cover to preclude communication between the exterior and interior of the housing when the aiming device is not in use to preclude extraneous and foreign debris from entering the housing from the ambient exterior.